Unexpected Results
by LucyDragneel-FullbusterYu
Summary: While Natsu and Happy wait for their favourite blonde to return, they stumble upon a folder marked, "The Hot List," written, ranked and rated by the one and only, Lucy Heartfilia. After discovering what her opinion was on the immature Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu is determined to set a few things straight. Smut.


**Title: **_Unexpected Results_

**Pairing: **_Natsu x Lucy (NaLu)_

**Rated: **_M for crude language and sexually explicit scenes. You have been warned._

**Summary: **_Set after the Grand Magic Games._

_ Natsu and Happy wait for their favourite blonde to return, they stumble upon a folder marked, "The Hot List," written, ranked and rated by the one and only, Lucy Heartfilia. After discovering what her opinion was on the immature Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu is determined to set a few things straight. "So you find me hot, hmm, Luce?" he murmured, breath tickling her neck as the blonde whimpered. "Y-yes …" Sex. _

**Side Note: **_Natsu Dragneel does not have an exact age. I will assume he remains at around the years 17-18._

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Natsu collapsed on Lucy's bed, staring at the ceiling as soon as they arrived, feeling oddly disgruntled and particularity irritated that day, although he couldn't quite pinpoint the precise reason as to why.

"Ne, ne, Natsu? When do you think Lucy will come back?" his furry blue Exceed companion asked, drifting towards the kitchen (most likely to steal some more fish from her fridge, the Dragon Slayer mused dryly).

At the subtle reminder as to where the Celestial mage currently was, made the teen want to explode on a rampage and find her, kidnap her and chain her to the bed (as kinky as it sounded), so she could never leave his side again.

Yes, because at this time, Natsu and Happy were waiting for said mage to return from another (unsuccessful) date with some random guy named Luke ("it's James!" Lucy would admonished later, correcting him with mirth dancing in her gleaming brown orbs).

The 18-year-old couldn't entirely comprehend the anger he felt whenever the mere thought of his pretty blonde partner with someone else crossed his mind, making him want to punch a flaming hole in the guy's skull for even attempting to touch his girl (_wait … __**his**__ girl?_).

The pink-haired male sat up, confused, but before Natsu could ponder more about his sudden change in address to Lucy, a large crash interrupted his musings.

He glanced over and saw poor Happy (who accidentally knocked a rectangular object over that previously sat on Lucy's mahogany writing desk—he had been airborne, soaring around, not paying particular attention as to which direction he was heading towards, while munching on a fish, until he smacked into the hard box and the contents came tumbling out) struggling under the weight of two years' worth of thick letters, the ornately carved chest that had been Layla Heartfilia's, askew on the patterned carpet, a metre away from the flailing neko.

Natsu chuckled, picking up the azure Exceed and setting him aside (Happy rubbed his head, on which an egg-sized bump began to swell, the heavy box having made a heavy impact) before starting to clean the mess he'd made, picking up all the letters and rearranging them neatly (Natsu knew how much they meant to the Celestial mage) and tucking the box back onto the polished shelf.

"Natsu, what's that?" Happy asked, discerning a thick, leather-bound book that lay open on the ground, formerly hidden underneath the casket of correspondence addressed to Lucy's mother.

Upon closer inspection, the Dragon Slayer noticed that the page contained the large bold letters, _"The Hot List,"_ with the familiar handwriting of said blonde.

Curiously, Natsu flipped the page, wondering what it was about as Happy hovered over his shoulder.

**10. _Lyon_ _Vastia (Ice-Make)_**

**Physical Features:**

- _Slim, average height, muscular body, spiky silvery-blue hair (minus the bangs that partially cover the right side of his face), dark eyes. _

- _Has light-coloured, miniature snowflake piercing on his left earlobe _

**Would I date him? **[Natsu's already-above-his-hairline eyebrows lifted even further.]

- _Probably not. _**o(╥﹏╥****)o**

- _(a) He's the rival of Gray Fullbuster (who—in all probability—wouldn't like it if I ever got together with his so-called "enemy"_

- _(b) Has a uncontrollable stripping issue _**(¬_¬)ﾉ**

- _(c) Is "madly" in love with Juvia_ **(￣□￣****;)!**

**9. _Gajeel Redfox (Iron Dragon Slayer)_** [Natsu scoffed,puzzled as to why Lucy would think someone as heavily pierced as the former Phantom Lord member even remotely good-looking. Happy covered his mouth with a paw as he continued to snicker.]

**Physical Features:**

- _Tall, muscular (they all are ... *sighs*), (very) long, black hair (pointed, obviously—isn't __**all**__ Dragon Slayers' hair bristly as hell?), _["Hey!" Natsu protested.]_ red eyes (that always seem to be glaring *shudders*), and eyebrows that are actually made of studs _**(._.)**

**Would I date him?** [The Salamander recoiled at the thought.]

- _No, definitely not _** ⌒(＞。≪****)**[he sighed in relief. The Exceed beside him chortled.]

- _(a) He's … scary. I think that's a sufficient enough reason. _**.****  
**

- _(b) It's quite evident that despite his casual nonchalance, Gajeel has a soft spot for Levy *squeals* —he's a lot kinder to her than anyone else in the guild (except maybe Lily)_

- _(c) It's also apparent that Levy likes him back _** *:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:* **_ there's no way I'd get in the way of their (blooming) relationship!_

- _(d) I just don't like him like that _**o(^▽^)o**

**8.** _**Laxus Dreyar (Lightning Dragon Slayer) **_["No comment," Natsu muttered. Happy nodded in agreement.]

**Physical Features: **

- _The usual "tall, muscular, etc," blonde hair (like mine! _**O.o**_) that's constantly slicked back (minus a few strands), has a distinctive lightning-bolt shaped scar that extends from above his right eye and to his cheek, is usually seen with his signature "Sound Pod" (I think that's what he calls them … I think they're supposed to be some warped version of Magic Headphones _**┐(￣ー￣****)┌**_ )_

**Would I date him?**

- _Er … I don't know … _[Natsu choked.] _he __**has**__ gotten a lot nicer lately …_

- _(a) Well, I think he likes Mirajane, but Mira seems to like Freed. Not so sure about this love triangle here. _["What love triangle?" the pink-haired man mumbled.]

- _(b) Maybe it's Cana? But Macao's pretty close to her …_

- _(c) He's related to Master. 'Nuff said._ [he winced.]

- _(d) Meh. _**╮(╯▽╰)╭ **["What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" He exclaimed.]

**7. _Hibiki Lates (Archive Magic) _**["Why _that_ flirty asshole?" Natsu complained. "Well, he _is _kinda popular," Happy reasoned.]

**Physical Features:**

- _Slim, muscular etc, messy dark-blonde hair, pretty handsome _[Natsu barfed a little in his mouth.] _I can't really elaborate on anything almost all the girls have gossiped about … _

**Would I date him?**

- _He's part of the Trimens, for crying out loud! Can you even __**imagine**__ the torture I would have to endure if I was his girlfriend? Not to mention all the angry fangirls chasing me with pitchforks everywhere I go … _**(¬､****¬)**

- _He's really clever when he uses his head (and not his looks) he taught me Urano Metria! _**ヽ****(*≧ω≦)ﾉ**["True," Natsu acknowledged grudgingly.]

- _Isn't he with Jenny Realight? _**.**

**6. _Loke/Leo the Lion (Celestial Spirit)_** ["…"]

**Physical Features:**

- _Average height, thin, strong, etc, orange hair that's longer and juts out like a lion's mane (he's a lot more striking in Spirit form _**^^;**_), his irises are hazel, but are almost persistently covered by his tinted shades _

**Would I date him? **["Don't even _think_ about it, Lucy!" Natsu muttered, disregarding the obvious fact that she had written this prior to their discovery and was not actually next to him.]

- _Well … he's a spirit. Things like that just don't work out_ **~(_。****)＼**

- _(a) He's a absolute playboy, even after he declares his "love" for me every time I call him out _**(×_×#**

- _(b) I think he has a thing for Aries _**(≧∀≦)**

- _(c) I would get trampled by his league of ex-girlfriends _**o( )o**

- _But despite his womanizing habits, I know he cares a lot for me, and cherishes all the important friendships he gained—over the years residing in the human world—with his nakama, and would be willing to forfeit his life to save anyone and everyone _

**5. _Sting Eucliffe (White Dragon Slayer) _**[Natsu stiffened, remembering the cruel treatment of his guild towards both Lucy and their team, wondering why the hell _his _name was on this list.]

**Physical Features:**

- _Toned, muscular, blah blah blah, etc, blonde hair (like mine! –again), slanted dark eyes, a scar cutting across his right eyebrow diagonally. He's actually quite attractive_ [the pink-haired male gritted his teeth.]

**Would I date him?**

- _If someone asked me this question during/before the Grand Magic Games, I would've spat out a, "oh, hell no!" without hesitation _[Natsu nodded in agreement.]_, but now that I've seen the real him _[he frowned. _What did she mean by that?_]_, my original opinion changed—despite his cold-hearted demeanour and arrogant attitude, Sting does care for his teammates (namely Rogue and his Exceed, Lector. _**о(ж＞▽＜****)ｙ **

- _But no, I most likely wouldn't date him _[Natsu grinned triumphantly.]

- _(a) He's a Sabertooth_

- _(b) Natsu would probably skin him alive if he found out _**~(_~) **["Damn right, I would," he growled under his breath. Somewhere in the background, a creepy cackle was heard.]

- _(c) He's not really my type _[_Just what __**was**__ her type, then?_ The pink-haired male wondered.]

**4. _Rogue Cheney (Shadow Dragon Slayer)_** ["Rogue is in here too?!" Natsu groaned.]

**Physical Features: **

- _Slim, muscular, etc, messy ebony locks, obscuring most of his forehead and his entire right eye, his irises a lovely shade of crimson. Fairly handsome _**\(/∇/)\** ["Please don't tell me she actually blushed while writing this …"]

**Would I date him?**

- _Yes._ [Natsu's eyes widened with incredulity.]

- _He may be silent, and rarely ever displays any emotion, but Rogue has an especially kind heart, and holds a strong belief on comradeship (he's particularly soft when it comes to Frosh). He's … different from all the other Sabertooth guys I've met (including Sting), and he's someone I could definitely fall in love with _ [He was very close to blowing a fuse—or five thousand]

- _But I already have someone special in my heart _[He gaped in shock.]

**3. _Natsu Dragion (Edolas counterpart of Natsu Dragneel) _**[the pink-haired male snapped his jaw close in surprise—what was his _other self _doing here?]

**Physical Features:**

- _Well, he's Natsu's counterpart, so obviously, they share the same physical traits_ [Natsu was slightly disappointed when she didn't describe said characteristics.]_, excluding the maroon-colored goggles he uses while driving, and his lack of motion sickness._

**Would I date him?**

- _He lives in another freaking world. Online dating is __**not**__ an option. _

- _(Ashley Lucy would __**kill**__ me —then melt my bones, bury me in a wasteland of garbage, dig me up the next day, and plunge my remains to the next dimension—for writing this, but …)Fireball is like that whole other, fascinating, alternate persona when he's in a car, he's dangerous and __**hot**__, and that's what makes him all the more thrilling. Plus he also has this shy personality and it's really cute (completely unlike the Earthland Natsu) _**(＾▽＾****) **["What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he grumbled.]

**2. _Gray Fullbuster (Ice-Make) _**["Can't believe Ice Princess is ranked number _two _on her poll," Natsu groused.]

**Physical Features:**

- **_Hot, hot, hot_**_ body! Muscular, strong, powerful, etc. Spiky, navy-coloured tresses, dark blue eyes. _[Natsu wanted to send a flaming fist down Gray's throat for invoking such thoughts from Lucy]

- _Has a scar above his left eye, and a cross-like on his lower abdomen_

**Would I date him?** ["Please say no …"]

- _I know Gray. He would give his life without a second thought to protect his nakama. What else more is there to say? He's gentle and thoughtful, though sometimes consideration with his blunt words doesn't always happen _**∩( ・****ω・****)∩**

- _Con: Juvia would doubtlessly drown me in the depths of the Marianna Trench that was her anger if she ever stumbled upon this entry and read what I'd wrote._

- _I'd rather not die at the tender age of 18_** ( o )**

- _He's a stripper. _**ヽ****(ー****_ー ****)ノ**

At this point, Natsu wanted to slam the book close and burn it, disappointed when his face didn't appear (a foreign feeling and he greatly disliked it) before Happy pointed out that number one still hasn't been declared yet.

The Dragon Slayer sighed, missing the cerulean Exceed's mischievous smirk as he reopened the book and flipped the last page.

Shocked and (*ahem* slightly) elated at finding his own face plastered on the paper (clearly ripped from what looked like the recent issue of _Sorcerer Weekly_ taking up almost the entire page - meaning Lucy must update the album often, pointed out a smug Happy).

**1. _Natsu Dragneel (Fire Dragon Slayer)_**

**Physical Features:**

- _Lean, muscular and gorgeous in a rugged, boyish way. Onyx-coloured orbs that are always expressive and a grin that seems to brighten the world._

- _He has pink (*giggles* well, salmon, in his insistence) hair that seems to defy gravity, shooting up in messy angles_

- _He constantly wears the scarf Igneel left him, and he has a scar on the right side of his neck (hidden by the white muffler)_

**Would I date him?**

- _Natsu ... He's my best friend, the one person I can count on no matter what situation I may be in. He protects me fiercely like he would anyone else, and although he's childish and naive, he's amazingly intelligent and deep when it comes to the bonds of friendship trust and loyalty._

- _He's also hot. Like, really hot (and I'm not talking about his magic).Those vests he used to wear? Showed off his rippled abs, it tempted me too many times and I had had it 'cuz I knew I would prob never be able to touch them, so I asked Mira to propose a new dress change to Master for the Grand Magic Games, but I'm not sure if I'm relieved, or disappointed now that Natsu continued to wear the uniform on a daily basis. As perverted as it sounds, I wanted to be the only person who could touch Natsu so intimately. A whimsical dream, I'm sure._ **(((p(o)q)))**

- _The thing about Natsu is that he's dissimilar than the rest of my guild mates, in addition to the females._

- _I know better than anyone that he won't just die for the sake of someone else—no, he's much too stubborn for something like that. Knowing him and his stubborn determination Natsu would survive even the deadliest of explosions and still live on to see another day, albeit perhaps with minor injuries._

- _It's not that he couldn't die; it's just that he __**wouldn't**__. Natsu would want to ensure that his precious nakama were safe at all times (which certainly wouldn't be possible if he were dead and floating in the sky like a ghost) and that required him to be alive, breathing and kicking badasses with his punches fuelled by his fiery temper._

- _Forget dragon slayer; Natsu's the scariest, most honourable and munificent dragon I've ever met._

- _Con: he doesn't give a shit about romance and is definitely too innocent to even realize what love is, so I might as well forget any further notions I had in the that department. _**o(≧o≦)o**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

The blonde Celestial mage finally arrived back in her cozy apartment, kicking off her heels and tossing her keys onto her writing table absentmindedly as she trotted towards the bed, tired and frustrated after a complete waste of an evening with another rambling idiot boasting about his nonexistent stash of millions of jewels, silently wishing that it was a certain pink haired Mage instead.

Lucy was so busy grumbling about her failed date, wanting nothing more than to crawl into her covers and _just sleep _that she didn't realize she was already half-naked as a _whoosh_ of cold air blew across her back, but was instantly replaced by an almost sweltering heat.

She immediately knew who it was, but as she turned around and about to yell and reprimand him for barging into her room without prior warning again, Lucy was paralyzed by the intensity of Natsu's stare.

"W-what are you doing, Natsu?" the female stammered, cursing inwardly at the slight tremble in her voice.

Lucy completely forgot about her nudity when he took a step forward.

Almost unconsciously, she retreated another step. The Dragon Slayer slowly stalked forward, canines gleaming in the moonlight, his body nearly blocking her view until all she could see was him as he cornered her onto her bed.

Lucy's supple lips parted, tongue darting out to moisture her suddenly dry lips, Natsu following her every tantalizing motion with a hungry look in his charcoal orbs.

He suddenly leaned in and captured her lips roughly.

There was nothing hesitant or tentative about the kiss—it was open-mouthed, wet and heated as their tongue danced.

"So you find me hot, Luce?" Natsu murmured seductively against her neck as he trailed wet kisses down to her cleavage.

Lucy moaned, unable to conjure a coherent thought as Natsu bit and sucked a tender spot on her collarbone.

She reached up and grasped his head, fingers tangling in his thick, salmon-coloured locks.

"Answer me, Luce," he demanded between harsh kisses.

"Y-yes!" She gasped before mewling as Natsu ground his hardened length against her pelvis, groaning into her mouth at the delicious friction.

Vaguely, the Celestial mage wondered what had brought this sudden, unanticipated turn of events, her silent question answered when her eyes dropped to the floor, where her secret album laid, the sheets scattered across the floor (something she failed to realize when she first entered), some scorched, others flat-out burned into non-existent crisps of ash.

Her train of thoughts crashed when Natsu rocked his boner against the growing wetness between her thighs, grunting out a strained, "Do you want me, Luce?"

"Y-yes! Take me, Natsu," she whimpered, desperate for release.

The Dragon Slayer's erection strained against the fabric of his pants and he struggled to keep himself in control at her tempting words.

"I love you Luce. I always have," Natsu murmured abruptly, his frenzied orbs softening to a warm, liquid onyx colour before regaining the wild, feral tint, yet was under laid with passion, warmth and most of all, she felt the magnitude of his affection, and knew that his words were the absolute truth.

The wonderful, astonishing and brilliant truth.

At the spoken confession, Lucy finally snapped.

Lucy the vixen had come out to play.

Pushing Natsu onto her bed with an expected amount of force, she straddled the surprised (but it was quickly turning into lust when he met her greedy gaze) Dragon Slayer as she bent down quickly, kissing him hard, a trail of saliva sliding down an already-long-gone Natsu's chin as he panted when she released his lips with an audible _pop_.

The blonde smirked at his vulnerable state as she drank in his lithe figure. He unzipped his lavender outfit and tossed it haphazardly behind her, not bothering to wonder where it landed, her petite hands running down the hard texture of his toned chest, feeling his inner muscles contract against her touch.

Natsu gritted his teeth at the marvellous sensation of Lucy's diminutive hands against his heated skin, a frustrated groan escaping his lips when the mischievous blonde bypassed the area he needed her the most.

The pink-haired man propped himself up on one elbow to glare playfully at her when she only smiled impishly.

His head fell back again when Lucy reached up and bit a nipple, a strangled moan ripping itself from his throat.

"What do you want me to do, Natsu?" She breathed, peeking up at him from beneath her long lashes coyly.

_Damn,_ the girl would be the death of him, but he was in far too deep to care.

"Touch me," he pleaded, rolling his hips desperately against hers, almost cumming in his pants when he felt a warm dampness pressing firmly against his impossibly hard penis.

Lucy was positively burning up at the sight of the normally innocent and clueless Dragon Slayer reduced to a writhing mess, begging her to ease his obvious pain.

She ignored her own pending needs for the moment as she tugged at his pants, his pelvis lifting off the bed as she flung both his boxers and his slacks off of him at once (it was a wonder how Gray managed it so effortlessly).

Without hesitation, Lucy wrapped her hand around his length (which was _very _big. Although Lucy had no previous experience with the male organ, even she could guess how envious other males [and females] would be if they ever saw—which they wouldn't, she would guarantee), marvelling in its stiff yet incredibly soft texture.

As soon as her soft hand touched his cock, Natsu felt his eyes roll to the back of his head in ecstasy, revelling in the feel of her touch (though her fingers only reached around half of the circumference of his erection) as she continued to stroke him.

Following the tips and instructions she received from occasionally reading snippets from Erza's secret collection of dirty magazines, the Celestial mage quickened her pace as she slid her hand vertically against his hard-on, smearing a bead of precum from the slit at the top as lubricant.

"Arghh …" Natsu wasn't sure if he was in heaven or hell. The feel of Lucy's hand working his length was a thousand times more satisfying and exciting than him jerking off in his bathroom while thinking of the blonde beauty.

"Suck me," he commanded between muffled moans.

Lucy promptly swallowed his length whole.

"Holy shit!" Natsu groaned, thrashing around as he tried to hold himself back, causing Lucy to bob her head faster, her other hand fondling his balls as she licked every inch of his erection.

Natsu shot forward, grabbed her silky blonde curls, and began thrusting wildly into her mouth, his breathing erratic, coming out in short pants.

Lucy watched, feeling the moisture multiply between her legs as she squirmed, trying to ease the unbearable ache. She reached her other hand, removing it from Natsu, and placed it in her navel, fingering herself as she moaned.

"Mmmm … ah-ah-_ahhhhh,_" _whatthefuckisshedoingsoooogoooduhhhh, _Natsu cried out, the vibrations from her throat, throbbing against his pulsating cock that was still in her caverns, was Natsu's end.

"L-Luuuucyyy," the Dragon Slayer gasped, feeling his balls tighten as he found his release, riding in endless waves of rapture.

When he finally opened his eyes again, he uttered a cursed, "fuck!" and promptly tackled Lucy, her back hitting the soft cushions of her bed.

Natsu tore off her pants and burned her panties and bra in one swift touch, ignoring her weak protests of, "do you know how hard it is to find a bra my size?!"

Lucy had been, until that point, licking her lips as she swallowed his semen, one hand caressing her lips, the other still buried in her womanhood.

Natsu felt himself grow hard again at the arousing sight, biting back a groan when she traced a finger down a vein that prodded from his pulsing erection.

"Nuh, uh," he tsked, unravelling his scarf and tying her wrists to the headboard.

Natsu sat back on his hunches to admire the view, running his calloused hands down her soft curves.

"You're beautiful, Luce," he breathed, running his ravenous gaze down the perfect contours and creamy complexion of her body.

Lucy whimpered, feeling exposed but strangely comfortable under his hungry stare, as she tried in vain to tug her hands free, wanting to touch him badly.

"Shh ... I know what you want. I'll take care of you," he murmured.

"Kiss me," the blonde breathed, and he gladly complied, surging forward and securing himself against her plump lips, his sharp teeth nicking her lower lip, causing it to bleed lightly. He lowered his clouded, obsidian irises, full of desire and ardour as he pressed butterfly kisses down to her stomach.

Lucy pushed her chest forward, her auburn orbs pleading.

Natsu willingly obeyed, reaching out and touching her milky breasts, kissing the under sides of them, feeling extremely lucky, as Lucy had one of the best pairs in the guild (to the resentment of many women, including Cana and, _dare he say it?_ perhaps Erza).

He fondled them gently, using Lucy's moans of approval as his guide.

Natsu leaned in and licked a perky nipple, tugging it with his teeth, relishing in Lucy's surprised and pleased cries of his name.

He switched breasts and continued sucking as his other hand trailed down her stomach and hovered near her navel.

The Dragon Slayer released the tightened tip with a pop and continued down her body, kissing the inside of her left thigh before plunging in two fingers in her womanhood without warning.

Lucy's body arched off the bed as she groaned, "Ughh ... Natsu!"

Said male was fascinated by her acute responses, nearly groaning aloud when the soft cavern of her folds contracted around his fingers.

He slid in a third finger easily, her vagina thoroughly soaked.

Natsu was suffocating on the scent of her arousal, his heightened sense of smell drowning in the scent that was pure Lucy, drawing out a darker, more dangerous part of him that craved for more.

He parted her legs as he inhaled deeply, dizzy with bliss and eyes darkening at the alluring smell that hit him full-on.

Abruptly, Natsu buried his face in her pussy, lavishing her in bruising licks with rekindled vigour, as he swirled his tongue around, nearly losing it at the taste of her.

Lucy all but screamed, struggling against her bindings with renewed strength, wrapping her slender legs around his head as she began grinding her hips against Natsu's lips, moaning wantonly.

The Dragon Slayer's searching mouth discovered her clitoris, in which he immediately latched onto and began sucking.

Her thighs tightened around Natsu as Lucy all but lost it in a flurry of blinding flashes as she rode her orgasm, voice strained from all her screaming.

"I wanna fuck you," Natsu breathed as she recovered from her sudden release, crawling up her body and kissing her roughly, one hand reaching out blindly as he fumbled to untie her.

As soon as her hands were free, Lucy cupped his cheeks and pressed her swollen lips against his in an almost violent manner (though he had no complaints), her breasts compressed against his own, hard chest, her pebbled peaks running alongside his tanned abs, creating a luscious stir in both their loins, as she rolled him over to straddle him once more.

Lucy rubbed her flower against his erection, the two both groaning when Natsu's length touched her drenched folds.

Natsu's fingers dug into her skin where his hands were placed on the sides of her waist, likely giving her two five-fingered bruises the following morning, watching with eager eyes as she positioned his cock above her pussy.

He saw the slight hesitation in her cocoa orbs, and offered softly (with every ounce of his body screaming at him to take the chance and make the woman his; the one thing he was waiting for since meeting her at Hargeon, but he was still—somewhat—a gentleman, and he would wait as long as she needed, no matter what his body and heart said otherwise. He was, after all, her best friend and protector above all other potential titles. Natsu would respect her and treasure her the proper way, and forcing her to do something she clearly wasn't ready for, wasn't manly—ugh, Elfman was rubbing off on him), "we can wait, you know. You don't have to make the decision now."

When Lucy saw the tenderness and adoration that was evident as day, shine in his onyx irises, she immediately knew what was running through his head, and decided that this one man, who had changed her life in _every _possible way, good and bad, was the one person she wanted to be with for the rest of her life, however long or short it may turn out to be.

"Take me, Natsu. Make me yours," Lucy said firmly, eyes set and determined.

The Dragon Slayer nearly lost it at her words, and the fierce look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

He murmured a quick, "I'm sorry Luce" before he pushed into her, filling in her completely and stretching the walls of her folds deliciously.

There wasn't any pain, like the Celestial mage had originally assumed there would be when her vaginal tissue was torn through, only delightful pleasure that crashed over her in overwhelming waves.

Natsu, on the other hand, was fighting for the last thread of control. As soon as his hardened length entered Lucy's soft, wet and impossibly _tight_ pussy, he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he clenched the sheets of her bed in a vain attempt to restrain himself from coming immediately.

But then Lucy decided to move.

The sheer feeling of her walls constricting and sliding smoothly against his cock sent the last of his consciousness to hell as he began to ride on pure instinct.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's leg, hooked it over his shoulder and began pounding into her like there was no tomorrow before she could even register what was happening.

When she finally did, though, it wasn't until _after _they had finished, because at the moment, all Lucy could think of was Natsu, Natsu, and more Natsu.

Said Dragon Slayer was already beyond rational thought. The only thing that echoed in his mind was the blonde woman he was consummating with, was the wife who would bear his children in the future, the one woman who he would dedicate his life in protecting and cherishing.

Lucy felt her end near, and gasped, slamming her head back against the bed as her fingers intertwined with the pink tresses of her lover as he suddenly craned his neck and re-captured the hardened peak of her breast, his other hand reaching below where their bodies were connected, and pinched that secret button that was her unraveling.

Natsu was desperate for release, gritting out a strangled cry of, "Luceee!" before he buried his face in her smooth neck and biting down hard just as she came, calling his own name hoarsely.

He felt his cock twitch violently when her walls clenched deliciously on his length, mixing with his own juices as he roared his own release.

Panting and completely spent, the two newly joined couple collapsed onto the divan, with the Dragon Slayer licking the flesh wound he'd inflicted on his partner (who didn't notice at all through the haze of pleasure).

Natsu eased himself of Lucy, wincing when he felt the stickiness of their combined juices, reaching for the tissue box on the nightstand beside her and cleaning the milky liquids from her thighs and his (tired and flaccid) organ gently before snuggling next to Lucy under the covers, as she smiled appreciatively at his gesture, kissing him lightly.

"Love you, my silly dragon," Lucy yawned before snuggling closer to the pink-haired man, who radiated the same warmth as he always did, albeit perhaps for a different reason now.  
"Love you too, Luce," he replied softly, kissing her forehead and closing his eyes.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Unfortunately, the Celestial mage's sleep was disturbed all throughout the night and well into the afternoon of the next day—she was constantly being roused by a horny dragon slayer (who apparently just couldn't get enough of their previous activity) whose hungry onyx eyes seem to devour her every time she woke, and she succumbed to her own desires whenever it happened, knowing she would enjoy each and every second, safe in the arms of her boyfriend.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

"Hey, Natsu?"

Lucy nearly laughed when said male only buried his face deeper into her bare chest, not having the heart to chide him like she usually would, fingering his salmon-coloured locks as she watched the peaceful look on his face, inwardly squealing at his adorableness.

The blonde was startled when his lips parted and he commented with amusement, "your staring is freaky, weirdo."

"Who's the weirdo here, you pink-haired pryo?" She playfully smacked his chest.

"Oh, why must you hurt me this way?" He said dramatically, clutching at his abdomen.

"Oh shut it," she muttered.

Natsu chuckled, moving to her neck and kissing the mark he left with pride and affection.

Lucy sighed in contentment, tilting her head to give him more access as he began to press small kisses down her throat.

"This is my mark, Lucy," he told her, his usual cheerful coal-coloured eyes solemn and serious, "this is my claim on you. As a dragon, you are my mate ... Will you accept me?"

Lucy touched her neck and remembered the insignia of a golden key wrapped in flames that was imprinted permanently into her smooth skin, the ancient magic of dragon mating completed as soon as he marked her.

"Of course, Natsu. I always have ... From the very moment we met," she answered softly.  
Natsu nuzzled her neckline, growling possessively, "you're mine! And I'll be damned if I let anyone else touch you."

Lucy giggled and kissed his nose, finding his determination cute as she promised, "I won't leave you Natsu. At least, not by my own will."

Chocolate brown eyes met dark obsidian orbs as they exchanged notions of trust, love, and conviction.

Natsu nodded finally, and Lucy smiled before sliding out of the comfortable bed regretfully, running a hand through her dishevelled locks of blonde hair, bending over to pick up a stray t-shirt, completely forgetting that she was still nude.

Instantaneously, Lucy found herself pressed against a chiselled chest as something hard rubbed against her inner thigh.

"Natsu! Again?" She bit her lip from letting a stray moan escape her mouth as Natsu growled, crushing the feebly protesting female to him as he carried her bridle-style towards the washroom, vapour fogging the windows inside within a matter of minutes as pants and moans filled the room once more.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail guild, their teammates were half in the mind of barging into Lucy's apartment and checking to make sure the two were still alive after missing two days (two _full _days) away from the guild, but after a pale, shivering blue furred Exceed's quivering tone that suggested otherwise, "um ... Natsu and Lucy are busy right now," they decided to leave them be until they returned on their own terms.

(But not before Erza blushed vehemently, Cana whistled, Gray cursed under his breath, Elfman yelled, "Natsu is MAN!", Juvia fainted in a puddle of water, Happy sat in the corner, huddling with shock, trying to banish the scarring images, Wendy simply looked confused, Carla remained emotionless, the rest of the guild threw a party, and Mira merely smile knowingly, glad that the she'd put the Celestial mage on the pill earlier.)

_fin._


End file.
